1. Field of the Invention
A novel fuel delivery system for removing entrained air from a source of fuel is provided. The system advantageously includes not only a water separator, but also a separation chamber including filter media for removing air from the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines are designed and configured to operate on fuel of a standard quality, and the introduction of impurities into the fuel may impair or prevent operation of the engine. For example, it is well known that even a small quantity of water in diesel fuel may prevent operation of a diesel engine. As a result, most diesel engines in motor vehicles include, in addition to a filter for removing sediment or other solids in the fuel, a water separator for removing water vapor which has condensed in the fuel line or fuel tank, or was introduced into the fuel tank in a liquid state.
Many diesel engines used in over-the-road trucking consume prodigious amounts of fuel. For example, a six cylinder diesel engine operating at full power may utilize 22 to 25 gallons per hour. Fuel is delivered to the cylinder for combustion with the air in precise amounts by fuel injectors. Since the amount of air in the cylinder in a diesel engine is known (determined by the volume of the cylinder), the fuel/air mixture is normally tightly controlled, often by electronic fuel injection which may even compensate for temperature and other variables in the air supply. Unfortunately, when air has been entrained in the diesel fuel and delivered to the cylinder, it has been found that engine performance suffers. The greater the amount of air in the diesel fuel, the more deleterious the effect. Thus, there has developed a need for a fuel delivery system which can remove entrained air and other gases and vapors from the fuel delivered to the engine.